


Deadly [Attack On Titan]

by RandomPersons1



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Assassination, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Multi, Murder, Original Character(s), Partner Betrayal, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomPersons1/pseuds/RandomPersons1
Summary: Blair Wortham is considered to be the world's deadliest assassin, or at least she was. After being betrayed by the ones she loved and ruthlessly killed by the one she trusted most, she finds herself in a world she has never seen nor heard of before. Will Blair be able to rely on the skills she learned in her first life in order to survive in this world full of man-eating monsters, or will she fail and die like most others?
Relationships: Original character/levi, oc/armin, oc/eren, oc/erwin, oc/hange, oc/mikasa
Kudos: 5





	1. Prolouge

Blair's POV 

I walked back through the alleyway I was in, avoiding the view of the security cameras, the body of my last target lay slumped against the far wall, in a blind spot, where the camera's couldn't see them. I pity the poor civilian who will eventually end up discovering the body, however, it's not my problem and its not supposed to bother me, after all, I'm not exactly supposed to feel anything towards people in general, I was trained not to. Although there are a few people I feel things towards, those I trust the most are the only one I can properly express my emotions towards. Who are these people that I trust the most you ask? well, there are a few the first would be younger sister Jessica, rather predictable I know, after all, who wouldn't trust their own sibling? The second is my best friend Sara, Sara and I have been friends since I have been free, which was around twelve years ago at this point. The last person whom I trust is my fiancé, Jason. Jason and I met as children before I was taken away after I was freed he was the only person who still treated me the same as they did before, even Jessica treated me slightly different. Jason and I started dating in our last year of high school, Jessica seemed ecstatic, yelling about how she had always 'shipped' us or something like that.

After I left the alleyway, I walked along the street back towards the agency. The agency was a large building, that from an outside perspective, would look no different than an ordinary office building, however, the further in you get, the more you realise just how fucked up the building and the people who work there are. I entered through the large front door and was greeted robotically by the two receptionists at the front desk, as I walked by one of their eyes turned neon blue, signifying that they were using their special contact lenses to scan me to determine whether I work there. their eye only flashed for a second to confirm then the proceeded to go back to facing the front doors, ready and waiting to creep out whoever is unfortunate enough to walk through those doors next

I enter my office and speed walk to the bathroom, once inside I proceed to remove any and all things that I had used earlier to disguise myself. First to come off was the wig and the wig cap, revealing my long black hair, Next, I removed my contact lenses which were brown and revealed my sapphire blue eyes. Then I scrubbed my face clean of makeup and changed my clothes from the short black dress I had on to some jeans and a hoodie. Leaving the bathroom I tossed all of the clothes in the bathtub which I filled with hot soapy water and a little hydrogen peroxide to make sure they were completely clean and could not be used as evidence later. I sat down at my desk and sent the report of my last victim to my client, almost immediately after I saw the money transferred into my work account. I glanced down at the time on the corner of my computer screen and saw that I had finished up earlier than I had expected, the time only being half-past eight and I decided that I would go home early for a change, after all, I haven't had much time to spend with my fiancé lately.

I got up and grabbed my work bag, slung it over my shoulder and promptly left the building. I got in my car and drove home, only to find my sisters car in the driveway, which wasn't that odd, Jason and Jessica had been friends almost as long as Jason and I had. When I entered the house I had expected the usual chatter and laughter that usually happens whenever Jessica is here, however, the house was almost completely silent, apart from the news show on the television, telling me that my last victim had already been discovered and the media had already begun making theories about the mysterious 'Relentless'. The name Relentless had come from a different victim a while back, that particular victim put up quite a fight and had gotten more than a few hits on me, he managed to escape the first time and informed the police of the encounter, thankfully at the time I was disguised and the victims description did not match my actual appearance, the victim was not lucky enough to escape the second time.

I turned off the tv and listened for any sounds in the house, I ended up hearing the springs of one of the couches squeak upstairs and wandered up there to find my sister and fiancé. Just as I began to open the door I heard part of their conversation.

"When are you going to leave that freak, she needs to understand that neither of us actually like her and we deserve to be happy without her"

"I'll leave her soon princess, I mean after all who could actually love a heartless monster like her"

I began to feel the numbness that I felt around everyone else set in, however instead of the empty numbness that I would usually feel this one felt both heart-breaking and enraged as well. I could tell that I had quite obviously decided to trust the wrong people, I could feel tears begin to well up in my eyes, whether they were of sadness or anger was unknown to me, I tried to fight them back and it was then that my sister- no Jessica someone whom I cannot even trust does not deserve to be called my sister- looked up, directly meeting my eyes, I could see the panic filling them up. Jason realised that Jessica was no longer looking at him and looked up to see me as well once again I could see the panic fill his eyes, only there was not only panic but also a touch of fear.

"Blair!"

Jessica sputtered, playing with a strand of her brown hair and obviously trying her hardest to think up an excuse, during this time Jason had calmed himself down and tried to put on his most charming smile.

"Hey honey, what are you doing back so early?" 

How could someone be so shameless? you were talking about leaving me for my sister two minutes ago and now you dare to call me honey? Jason looked into my eyes as he said this, although the longer he stared the more he realised that there was no way he'd be getting out of this.

"Yeah sis, how come you got off work so early? don't you usually work until later"

Unlike Jason, Jessica's eyes never met my own, instead, she opted for glancing frantically around the room as if hoping that there would something on the walls that would save her from the predicament that she got herself into.

"Please stop pretending, it's disgusting and only serves to make you seem more pathetic than you already are"

After I spoke Jessica's eyes seemed to gain a crazed look, her eyes gleamed in the dull light in the room and a smile, that probably would have seemed horrifying to the average person, grew on her face.

"Stop pretending huh?" 

she stopped talking for a second to let out a giggle.

"shouldn't you be taking your own advice Relentless? I mean it's not like Jason was lying when he called you a heartless monster, I mean, after all, you have killed millions of people, haven't you?"

I let out a short breath through my nose in place of a laugh.

"My job and I are two separate things, I am not my job and my job is not me, at least I'm not a two-faced bitch who would betray her own sister 'cause she got horny at some point"

Jessica blushed red at this, it may have been from embarrassment, anger or perhaps a mix of both. Whatever it was her eyes became more crazed and the smile on her face grew wider. It was at this point that Jason decided to get involved he wrapped his arms around Jessica's waist and began trying to calm her down. Whatever he was doing only seemed to enrage the girl more as a minute and a half later she struggled free from her arms and lunged towards me, aiming to punch me in the face, however, she didn't seem to realise that as an assassin you need a certain skill level to survive, as she seemed shocked when I caught her fist and proceeded to twist her are until I heard the satisfying pop of her shoulder dislocating itself. Jessica fell to the ground screeching in pain.

Jason was not happy with this development he too charged towards me intending to attack me, I simply sidestepped and watched him run himself into a wall, there was a loud bang as his body collided with the wall and he shook his head and charged towards me again, I grabbed his arm and slammed him down onto the couch that they were both previously sitting on, breaking the couch and most likely his spine as well. He didn't attempt to get back up after that, preferring to lay there groaning in pain.

"Okay, so here's what's going to happen, Jason, you're going to pack all your shit and leave my house and you can take your little girlfriend with you, you're both going to stay silent about my job unless you want to end up like the rest of my victims and you're never going to try to interact with me again, do I make myself clear?"

Neither of them answered me so I decided to make sure that they knew who they were dealing with. I bent over, picked Jason up by the throat and gave him the sweetest smile I could muster.

"I said do I make myself clear?"

I watched as his eyes filled with fear once more and he rapidly nodded his head.

"I would like a verbal answer 'honey'"

"Y-Yes, I promise we will listen to a-all your demands"

"Good"

I threw him back towards the couch, turned around and left the house, I was not going to stay around to watch him pack up all of his stuff. I got in the car and drove towards one of the safest places I knew, my best friend Sara's house. I arrived outside her house ran up and knocked on her door. Sara opened it a few seconds later and immediately invited me inside. Sara has known me long enough to be able to tell what I'm feeling, after inviting me inside she sat me down on her living room couch and went into the kitchen to make me some tea. She came back a few seconds later and handed me a cup of my favourite black tea.

"What's wrong Blair? you usually don't seem this upset"

I explained to her the events that had just occurred, obviously leaving out the parts about me being an assassin and the whole time Sara sat there and listened with an empathetic look on her face. The further through the story I got the worse I would feel, I'm not too sure why but talking about this now seems to be twisting my stomach, it got to the point where I actually felt physical pain over this and grabbed my stomach.

"Are you feeling okay Blair? You seem like your in a bit of pain there"

"I'm fine Sara, my stomach just hurts all of a-"

I was cut off as a violent cough tore its way through my body, my hand shot up to cover my mouth only to pull away and see a red substance I was very familiar with, blood. I looked up at Sara and she was smiling a wicked smile that seemed out of place or her kind face, it was then that I had realised that she poisoned me.

"Did you lie the tea that I made especially for you Blair? I hope you did it's my own blend after all"

I glared at her and she laughed a crazed laugh, she looked me dead in the eyes, her normally kind soft eyes had changed into something empty, something familiar that I would normally see in the mirror every day.

"You know Blair, I had always loved you, but you never seemed to notice that did you? Instead, you went and fell for that meathead Jason, Who never even loved you, how sad"

I glared more, unable to talk as blood was rapidly filling my mouth.

"I decided that if I wasn't able to have you, no one else should be able to either, but now I kind of regret it, I should have waited a while longer, since Jason messed up anyway"

She gave a sigh, walked over and lifted my chin.

"Oh well, I guess we'll just have to be together in the afterlife, huh?"

I spat the blood onto her face.

"A-Afterlife or no-not, I wil-l never lo-love you"

She glared and snatched back her hand as if she were burned, she turned her back to me and went to leave the room. I decided that I wasn't going to let her live after she killed me and shakily reached into my hoodie pocket to grab my gun. I aimed as best as I could while dying in the floor and shot a bullet straight through her head, she crumpled to the ground with blood flowing from right between her eyes and a minute later my vision went dark.


	2. Chapter 1

Blair's POV

When I opened my eyes I was, understandably, very confused. I thought I had just died, how have I woken up? was it a dream? The confusion I felt only multiplied when I found that I was being carried by a woman with short brown hair and dark blue eyes, from the angle I could see her from she looked huge and the ground below me seemed far away. It took a few moments for me to realize that she wasn't huge, I was just tiny, I seemed around the size of a 2-year-old rather than my 30-year-old self. I looked up at the woman carrying me again, her face was flushed and she was out of breath, under her eyes were dark bags, her hair was a mess and she was wearing rags instead of clothes. 

The woman was carrying me in a tattered blanket and was sprinting like her life depended on it. As I began to pay closer attention to my surroundings I began to hear heavy, stumbling footsteps and the sound of slurred shouting.

"Ge-et *hic* back here yoouu bitch"

The woman didn't turn back and just kept running, she ran into an alley, made sure I was wrapped up properly and hid me beneath a set of stairs. She looked at me one more time before turning around and sprinting away, a few moments later I heard the stumbling footsteps approaching.

"Where did tha' *hic* bitch run off ta'"

He looked around a bit before giving up and stumbling away.

Great, now what am I supposed to do? I don't know where I am and even if I did I'm a fucking baby. I gave off a sigh at least grateful for the fact that that drunkard hadn't found me, I fought my way out of the blanket and crawled out from beneath the staircase hoping that I could at least tell what time of day it is, only to realise that I couldn't see the sun, or the sky in general for that matter, from what I could tell I assume that I'm currently underground, well at least I don't have to worry about the weather. 

I decided to at least try to look around and crawled out from inside the alleyway and towards the clusters of buildings, upon closer inspection, the places seem to be houses. I dragged my tiny body up some of the stairs and looked through one of the windows, judging by the lack of technology inside the house, this city is either severely underdeveloped or the world that I'm in is further in the past. I'm assuming that I'm in a different world as to my knowledge, a city like this does not exist in my own world. I keep looking through different windows until I find a house that seems completely abandoned, from the window I can tell that everything inside is coated with a thick layer of dust and the contents of the house seems to have been hurriedly packed up. Since it's already abandoned there can't be any harm in me living there right.

There is only one problem with that plan however, I can't reach the fucking door handle. I looked up and glared at the door handle and sighed before looking around me in the hopes that I could find something that would help me, out of the corner of my eye I spotted what appeared to be a length of thick wire, I crawled over to it only to realise that it was attached to some sort of weird box. I picked up the box, or at least I tried to instead I just dragged it around, I inspected it the wire seemed to be coming from what I think used to be a cylinder. The device appeared to be broken in half and it was dented in several places. I grabbed the end of the wire being careful in case it was sharp and unfurled it from the inside of the cylinder, after getting the wire out I crawled my way back over to the door, I used whatever strength was in my tiny little baby body to throw the wire and thankfully it hooked around the door handle I fed the wire upwards until both ends were within my reach and pulled down, thankfully the door wasn't locked and the handle pulled down with it, I pushed the door open, inside and made sure to close the door, not all the way however just in case I need to get out quickly.

As I looked around I once again cursed this tiny body as this place was absolutely filthy and I couldn't do anything about it, currently, the floor is covered in a thick layer of dust and dirt and I have to crawl around in it.

Instead of moping I should be doing something, after all, who knows what kind of things are in this world. I decided to practice walking and running first as to survive anywhere you need a way to get around quickly. I crawled over to the wall and used that to help myself stand up, I let go of the wall and tried to take a step only to fall flat on my as. I grabbed on to the wall again and this time held on to it as I tried to walk, I made it a few steps before deciding to let go of the wall again, this time I managed a few more steps before falling down, I sighed knowing that it's probably going to be this way for a while as muscles in a baby's body aren't really made for walking, especially not this early on in its lifespan and the balance in their bodies definitely isn't the best either I sighed once again preparing myself mentally for trying to myself to walk again.


	3. Chapter 2

-10 years later-

Blair's POV

I was using the gear that I stole from one of the guards to travel around the underground city, getting a bird's eye view of the streets while looking for a specific guard who should be patrolling this area. A person whose name I didn't bother to learn hired me to kill them and since I need the money any way I agreed. Yes, I know what you're probably thinking by this point 'shouldn't you avoid being an assassin since that's what got you killed before' well this is necessary if I need money because in the underground jobs are scarce. I was now 12 years old, or at least, that's what I'm guessing, I looked rather similar to my last life, the only real difference was my height instead of being 5'11 I was now only 5'2, this was probably due to my current age, although I really wish I could just skip all this growing and just get my original height back, I miss being able to reach things easily.

I spotted the guard rounding the corner of the street I was on, I landed behind him as silently as I could and pulled out a knife from the inside of one of my boots. I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him close to me, I also covered his mouth as I realised that he was about to scream, I quickly slit the mans throat and threw him into a wall, I cleaned off my knife and turned to leave hearing the man coughing and spluttering on his own blood behind me. I put the knife back into my boot and went to go meet up with my client to get my pay. 

-1 week later-

I had just killed another military police soldier and was on my way to gather my payment when I began to hear the telltale hissing and clicks of the gear, I directed myself down a side street and landed, I listened closely and heard the sounds getting closer, instinctively I ducked down behind the piles of trash in the street and looked towards the directions that the sound was coming from, a few moments later a group of people landed just outside the entrance to the side street I was on, they wore dark green cloaks with a symbol that I don't believe I've ever seen before, it wasn't the military police unicorn symbol, nor was it the rose symbol that would occasionally appear on the backs of other soldiers. This symbol was a pair of wings, one was white and the other was blue. A person at the front of the group began to speak.

"They did come down this side street, didn't they? Where did they go? it's not like they could move that fast, even with the use of the 3dmg" 

They began to walk further down the side street completely passing me thankfully, considering that it was apparently me they were looking for. They continued to walk further down the street and I made the stupid decision of trying to leave, the second I moved the bags around me rustled and the man at the back of the group, a short man with black hair, immediately looked towards me, we made eye contact for two seconds before I hurdled over the remaining trash bags and sprinted towards the entrance of the side street, the second I reached the slightly more open area I took off using the gear. Much to my dismay, I heard the sounds of them chasing behind me.

Oh well, if its a chase they want, then its a chase they'll get.

I gave a quick glance behind me and saw that a group of three were right on my tail, there was the short man from before, a man with blonde hair and an androgynous person with long brown hair and glasses. The short was in the front and was rapidly gaining on me, I used some of the gas to put some more distance between us, only to hear them do the exact same thing, I quickly realised that if it was going to be like this the whole time I'd be caught rather quickly as I assume they're in the military, they would have easy access to the gas needed for the gear, I, on the other hand, was already running low as the canisters were only half full when I stole the gear and I have had the gear for six months already. 

I eased up on the gas and tried to think of what to do, the best option would be to make them use up as much of their gas as possible while conserving my own, that way I could escape easier, I tried to think of the best route. I was smaller than most of them, the shortest one being the only exception, although while we were the same height he had a thicker build than I did, so the best way to do this would be to go through as many tight spaces as possible. I took a sharp turn to the left and aimed myself towards one of the thinner alleyways, it was only spacious enough for one person to fit through at a time, any groups would have to go through in a line, that should probably slow them down at least a little. 

I wormed my way through the alley and watched as instead of trying to fit through they used their gas to launch themselves higher and flew over waiting for me at the end of the alley. Instead of going towards them I broke a window and climbed through, entering into someone's house, thankfully no one was inside. I ran over to a window on the opposite end of the house and jumped through that one, heading back towards the first area I was and the complete opposite direction from where they were, they were quick to realize where I had gone and once again began to chase me, despite my attempts to conserve my gas as much as possible I quickly began to run out and the people chasing me began to realise this too. They increased the amount of gas they were using and were gaining speed on me quickly, forcing me to use the last of my own gas in a futile attempt to try and escape them.

I gave up and landed on top of a building one my gas canisters ran dry. They land a second after I did. They stared at me for a few seconds before the brown-haired one began to talk.

" Erwin are you sure this is the right person? it seems to me like their just a kid"

The blonde-haired man, Erwin as he was referred to by the brown-haired person, looked back at me and looked me up and down as if I was some kind of product to be inspected, he was about to reply before the short one chimed in 

"Of course it's her, no one else in this shit hole would have access to 3dmg, they're hard to come by down here" 

"You know I would prefer if you would tell me why you were chasing me instead of you three theorising about me like I'm not here" 

At this they all looked at me, well two of them looked at me the short one was just glaring, 'Erwin' took a step towards me, causing me to take a step back, he sighed and instead opened his mouth to talk.

"We have reason to believe that you are connected to a string of murders"

He said seriously.

"What do you mean murders? Do you know where we are? Murders happen here every day, you're going to have to be more specific" 

I replied, pretending to be clueless. Suddenly I felt like someone was staring at me and began paying closer attention to my surroundings, it was then that I noticed the group of soldiers that the three were with in the first place were beginning to group back together and they were all heading to this rooftop. This set off alarm bells, I realise that there was no point in trying to act clueless as they already knew what I had done, they were simply distracting me long enough to get the rest of them here, they're most likely going to try and surround me. 'Erwin' followed my gaze and realised that I knew they were there, he raised his hand and signalled them to come to the rooftop. 

After landing two soldiers quickly grabbed both of my arms to restrain me. Erwin once again stepped towards me.

"Remove your 3dmg and come with us peacefully otherwise we will have to use force"

"I can't" 

I replied to him.

"And why is that?" 

The short one asked in an irritated tone.

"Because there are literally two people holding my arms you dumb fuck, how the hell am I supposed to remove anything without being able to use my arms" 

The short one tch'd and the brown-haired one started snickering. Erwin sighed and told the soldiers to release my arms so that I could remove the gear, I looked around while doing so and noticed that they hadn't bothered to block off the side of the roof where the original three were standing, if I could push past them I may be able to get away. I slowly removed the 3dmg and as I took off the last strap I quickly bolted past them and to the edge of the roof, I dived off and on to one of the lower building landing in a roll, I jumped up quickly and began sprinting. I humped from roof to roof, listening out for the sounds of the 3dmg and trying to get to places where it would be harder for them to manoeuvre around, after running for around 20 minutes I heard the sound of gas sputtering, I smiled as I knew that that meant that they were about to run out.

I pushed myself even harder running into cramped spaces, and generally just making it difficult for them, after another 5 minutes I knew that their gas would have run out and 10 minutes after that I could hear no more signs of me being chased, just in case however I hid and didn't come out for another hour. Just as I had thought, they gave up after running out of gas, I have no doubt that they will definitely be back though. At least I can finally go get my payment.


	4. Chapter 3

Blairs POV 

I was once again being chased through the streets of the underground city, at least I can say I was right about the whole 'not giving up' thing though. Although I was kind of hoping that I would be wrong at that time. Sadly this time I couldn't really think of a plan, I didn't have any gear so I was on foot and I didn't start from a high up place this time and by the time I would be able to get to somewhere higher up, it would be very likely that they would've caught up. Because of the way the streets were set out it was definite that I would end up and at a dead-end eventually, so basically I'm screwed.

I could hear them chasing after me, the sounds of the gear really didn't help them that much stealth-wise. Sadly my time of being able to run was coming to an end as I reached a smooth wall of an alleyway, I looked around, trying to catch my breath and also looking for a way out as I could already see the people at the entrance of the alley, the only way out would be to fight them, however, they were now in a large group of around 12 people and the only weapon I had on me was my knife. There was also the fact that I had no idea how these people fought, with the guards before I could observe their fighting styles before having to actually fight them, with these people that was not the case.

The three from yesterday landed in front of me whereas the rest of them stayed and blocked the entrance. While they all seemed stoic, I could see the hint of caution in their eyes as they approached me once again. I stared as they approached, not taking my eyes off of them for even a second as after all I was trapped and I have almost no idea what these people are capable of, it appeared that they shared this sentiment as they stared straight back at me. Erwin stood in front of the other two.

"I'm sure you already know why we're here so I am just going to skip to the main part of this, we already know that you are the one who murdered those military police soldiers, so you have two options"

He paused in his speech to take a breath and look me dead in my eyes.

"You can either be handed over to the military police where you will most likely be executed for murder or you can come with us and join the training corps and, by extension, the scouting legion when you graduate" 

I began to consider the two options, while I don't like either of them, I'd rather not die again, although it doesn't scare me either and there's always the slight chance that I could escape the military police that would be rather difficult, even if they are all a bunch of lazy bastards. The second option doesn't seem all that great either, I'd just end up dying in few years in the military rather than straight away with the execution, there's also the fact that I hate following orders. I thought about it for a few more seconds before sighing and opening my mouth to reply.

"Personally, I think I'd rather go to the military police"


	5. Chapter 4

Blair's POV

"Excuse me" 

Erwin said, with a look of utter disbelief on his face, his rather large eyebrows were raised as he stared me down.

"So you wanna die then dumbass?"

the short guy asked, I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You say that as if I wouldn't end up dead anyway, you guys are from the survey corps aren't you? you have the highest death rate out of all the military branches, why should I attempt to prolong the inevitable?" 

I put my arms out in front of me so that they could cuff me if they wanted to, instead, the short one just grabbed my wrists and dragged me along with them, the three of them walked to the entrance of the alley and the rest of the group parted to let them through, I was left to walk in the middle of the large group with the three in front and the rest of the group in a formation around me. 

The three walking ahead were mumbling to each other and I was currently looking around the formation, hoping to see a break or weakness in it, sadly because of the cramped environment and how the formation was arranged there didn't seem to be any. the soldiers in the formation would look at me in disbelief or they would send a glare my way as we walked, the three up front did not seem to take notice of this nor did they notice when one of the soldiers, a tall man with blonde hair and brown eyes, broke formation and decided to walk next to me. 

I stared at the man, he had a smug smirk on his face and I didn't like it one bit. He looked down at me and narrowed his eyes condescendingly.

"So you're the one that killed the soldiers"

He gave off a derisive laugh, I looked towards the three in the front who apparently still hadn't noticed or broken out of their conversations. I looked back towards the man as I felt his hand begin to creep closer to my shoulder, the other soldiers were looking nervously between us and the three leaders, or at least I assume that they're the leaders. The man's hand was about to place itself on my shoulder when I looked up at him.

"Touch me and I swear to god I will break each and every single one of your fingers you asshat" 

The man looked shocked for a split second before darting his hand out and grabbing on to my shoulder with, what I assume, is the strongest grip he could muster. He glared at me as he held his hand there. I looked at his hand then back at his face before grabbing the hand on my shoulder. I twisted his arm and pushed up his back until a sickening pop rang out through the streets and I knew I had dislocated his shoulder. the man screamed and that's when the three finally turned around to see what was happening.

I watched their eyes as they flickered from confusion to anger to curiosity, they looked at the man then back at me, I looked them dead in the eyes before saying

"y'know, to be completely fair, I did tell him not to touch me"


	6. Chapter 5

Blair's POV 

"Y'know, to be completely fair, I did tell him not to touch me"

The three continued to look me in the eyes, before looking back down towards the man on the ground. The man had sat upright now but looked as if he was going to start crying. 

"If anything, this is on you guys for not putting me in cuffs"

This made the three of them snap their eyes back up to mine, Erwin and the brown-haired one looked curious, the brunette slightly more so, the short one just looked angry but I am beginning to think that that's just his normal face.

"So because we didn't put you in handcuffs, you believe that you have the right to injure our soldiers?"

Erwin asked.

"No, but him ignoring my warning and touching me, gives me the right to self-defence, does it not?"

I couldn't help the tinge of sarcasm that made its way into my voice, as I raised my eyebrow at the trio. The short one looks back down at the man on the ground before beginning to speak in an irritated tone.

"Get the fuck up already, We didn't bring you here to sit around, Get back in your position."

The man never raised his voice, but apparently the amount of irritation there was enough to make to the soldier whimper and stumble back over to where he was positioned at first. Erwin then pulled out a pair of handcuffs and walked over to me.

"Since you're so young, we didn't want to handcuff you at first, but it appears you can't exactly be trusted not to hurt our soldiers."

I looked at him and raised my eyebrow once again,

"So what you're telling me is, you completely disregarded the fact that I've killed multiple people and escaped you once, just because I'm young?"

The man ignored me and instead just placed the cuffs on my wrists, before walking back to the front of the group.

Within a few moments, we were walking again, this time no one dared to try and taunt me. We eventually reached the stairs leading above ground, the group was stopped momentarily by a military police officer at the top of the stairs. Erwin just spoke to them for a few minutes before they let us through, not without a dirty look from the officer though.

It was raining above the ground, it felt kind of strange to actually feel raindrops hitting my face again, after all, I have been stuck down there for ten years. This is also the first time I've seen the towns other than the underground since I've come to this world. It seems as if this entire world was further behind than my own, after all, I didn't want to make assumptions based on a city that was literally underground.

The further that we walked into the town, the more compact that the formation became, I could barely look around without the fear of knocking my head against someone's shoulder. The civilians around us parted as we walked forward, none of them seemed to be brave enough to try and see what's happening. However they would frequently glance at the group from the corners of their eyes, some must have made eye contact with the soldiers on the outside of the formation as they quickly looked away. 

We quickly reached the outside of a building, the door was branded with the familiar unicorn logo, I've come to know in the past few years. Erwin knocked on the door, the sound seemed to echo for a few seconds before a woman opened the door. The woman had short hair cut into a bob style, and her face was contorted into an ugly sneer the second she opened the door. Erwin explained why we were here, and within a few seconds, she grabbed my arms and dragged me inside, slamming the door in their faces as she did so. 

The woman didn't speak at all as she proceeded to drag me through the building. We eventually arrived at a cell and she attempted to throw me in there. I dug my heels into the ground to prevent her from doing so, glared at her and proceeded to walk into the cell on my own. The woman glared back and slammed the door closed with a "hmph". I could hear her footsteps retreating as she stomped her way back up the stairs. 

Now all I've got to do is think of a way out.


End file.
